


Not my father

by kneelbeforethegodofmischief



Series: Poetry by a Norse God [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hate, Loki in prison, Poetry, Thor 2, Thor: The Dark World, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneelbeforethegodofmischief/pseuds/kneelbeforethegodofmischief





	Not my father

Here I am standing, your guards by my side,  
Their pride and their glee they’re not trying to hide.  
A handful of mortals I’ve killed, it is true.  
But tell me, since when do they matter to you?

Don’t you recall you pretended to love me?  
Don’t you remember those words that you told me?  
“I want to protect you, that’s all I have done.  
The truth I denied you for you are my son.”

Here I am standing and meeting your eyes.  
Why are they spiteful and colder than ice?  
I’m smiling at you. To me it’s all fine:  
Your contemptuous eyes are the mirrors of mine.

Don’t you recall you pretended to love me?  
Don’t you remember those words that you told me?  
“You are my son, you were born for the throne.  
One day you’ll rule over Asgard alone.”

What did you think that your harvest would be?  
They all esteem you -all except me.  
You have earned nothing from me but my hate,  
You who could not divert me from my fate.

I do recall you pretended to love me.  
I do remember the words that you told me.  
But know that all this does not matter to me:  
You’re not my father and will never be.


End file.
